Una nueva oportunidad
by O-kami Kuu
Summary: A todos aquellos que vivieron una época de guerras olvidada, se les dio la oportunidad de renacer en un mundo de paz en otras circunstancias... ¿pero sera realmente pacifico este tiempo, o sera acaso solo otro escenario para una cruenta batalla?
1. Primer día de clases

Los personajes usados en este fanfic son todos propiedad de otro (mi mas grande gratitud al autor original de Katanagatari y los seiyus que les dieron vida a los personajes para que yo los conociera). Así pues, solo tomo prestados los personajes y mi concepto de sus personalidades. La historia si es mía, por eso, no sean gachos y se la roben, en sus manos esta que conserve mi esperanza en la humanidad.

"Como si necesitara algo así, ¡Cheeerio!"

Despertó con una sensación extraña, como si hubiese soñado algo, pero no lo recordase. Shichika era un joven, hijo del maestro de un dojo reconocido en todo el país. Era alto y delgado, de cabello castaño. Con sus 17 años, un gran artista marcial, aunque sus calificaciones en otras áreas eran malas. Él creció estudiando en casa con su padre como principal maestro. Su único contacto con el exterior era su amiga de la infancia Nanami. Una chica de constitución enfermiza, pero que lo compensaba con una mente despierta en extremo. Originalmente ella iba a estudiar en el dojo, pero el padre de Shichika se negó, pues se sentía incapaz de enseñarle a alguien que como ella, ya dominaba solo con observar, las bases del arte que usaba su escuela. Pero a pesar de la negativa del padre de Shichika, el poco tiempo que hablo con el niño, fue suficiente para que Nanami regresara en secreto para ver a su amigo.

Ese año, Shichika logro finamente convencer a su padre de que lo dejara ir a la escuela. Logro entrar gracias a que secretamente estudiaba con Nanami, aunque falto muy poco para que no lo aceptaran. Ese era su primer día en el exterior. El chico caminaba por las calles vacías mientras sentía el aire fresco de la mañana.

- ¿Sabes exactamente cual es el camino Shichika? – Preguntó en voz queda una jovencita de cabellos largos verdes oscuro, en cuyo fleco había dos puntos color rojizo de distinto tamaño.

- Ah, Nanami, buen día. – Dijo al girarse hacia quien le hablaba. El chico era casi medio cuerpo más alto que su amiga. – ¿Acaso me desvié?

- No aun, pero estoy segura que lo habrías hecho sí no hubiese llegado en este momento. – Respondió la chica.

- Probablemente tengas razón nee-chan. – Dijo Shichika mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y sonreía algo contrariado.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así, pues soy menor que tu. – Le dijo al escuchar el apodo con que la llamaba su amigo, mismo que se había ganado luego de que Shichika diera por sentado que ella era mayor que él, pues sabia mucho más del mundo que el chico. Al principio no le importaba, pues la hacia sentir importante y respetada por su amigo, pero con el tiempo se volvió algo cotidiano. La chica comenzó a caminar.

- Está bien, lo intentare. – Dijo Shichika siguiendo a su amiga.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a las puertas de la escuela. Un lugar grande constituido por un edificio principal de cinco pisos, tres auditorios techados para diferentes disciplinas, así como campos para fut-ball, soft-ball, baloncesto y voley ball.

- Que lugar tan grande. – Dijo sorprendido Shichika. – Casi tanto como la casa principal.

- No te separes Shichika, podrías perderte. Dijo Nanami. Mientras ambos caminaban hacia el salón de ceremonias para la inauguración del nuevo curso escolar, Shichika esquivó a una chica que caía y antes de que tocara el suelo, la atrapo por la parte superior de la falda.

- ¡Oye, suéltame! – Dijo la chica apenas supero la impresión de verse detenida en su caída. Shchika obedeció y alcanzó a Nanami sin prestar atención a las quejas de la otra chica al ser dejada caer tan abruptamente.

La ceremonia terminó y los dos amigos, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, salieron del recinto para consultar las listas de clase. Una vez echo eso, Nanami se giró hacia su amigo.

- Lo olvidaba Shichika. ¿Ya elegiste alguna actividad extracurricular? – Fue la pregunta de Nanami.

- Hum, no lo se . . . es una molestia tener que unirme a algún club. – Respondió el chico.- Aunque, creo que un club que implique trabajo físico estaría bien.

- Creo que deberías ser un poco más emprendedor. – Opino Nanami calmadamente.

- ¡Oye tú! – Escucharon ambos tras ellos, razón por la que se giraron. – Toma esto ¡Cheerio!

Shichika sintió conocer esa expresión por un segundo y al siguiente sintió un golpe muy leve en el costado. El chico miro hacia abajo y noto a una chica de la estatura de Nanami, de cabellos blancos y expresión molesta que lo miraba.

- ¿Eso fue un piquete? – Se preguntó.

- ¿Puedo saber que hizo este tonto para que lo golpees? – Pregunto Nanami a la chica de cabellos blancos.

- Este me dejo caer sin avisar antes. – Dijo la chica como respuesta.

- Ah, eras esa chica.- Dijo comprendiendo el joven. – Tú fuiste quien pidió ser soltada.

- Bueno, pero no tenias por que ser tan brusco. – Dijo la chica algo apenada. – Te perdonaré si te unes a mi club, Yasuri Shichika. – Dijo recuperando la compostura.

- Aun que digas eso, no se ni quien eres. – Dijo Shichika llevándose una mano a la nuca con expresión de cierta confusión.

- Creo que primero deberías preguntar el por qué sabe tu nombre. – Opinó Nanami con suavidad pero con un deje molesto.

- Me llaman Togame y soy la vicepresidenta del comité disciplinario. – Dijo la chica peliblanca. – Me encargo de cuidar que no haya problemas ni internos ni externos entre estudiantes.

- No respondiste al porque sabes quien es él. – Dijo Nanami con calma.

- Bueno, su nombre esta en la lista, lo vi buscar su nombre y reconocí el apellido. – Respondió Togame con tono de que fuera obvio.

- Me supongo que lo quieres en el comité por la fama de su familia. Está bien, me parece que será apropiado para su aprendizaje. – Declaro Nanami. – Puedes tomarlo bajo tu mando… *cof* *cof* *cof*.

- ¿Te encuentras bien nee-chan? – Preguntó Shichika preocupado por la salud de su amiga, al ver que esta no paraba de toser. Se acercó con la intención de brindarle ayuda y la sostuvo cuando perdió la fuerza en las piernas, sin embargo Nanami se separo de él mientras levantaba una mano y hacía un ademan indicándole que se detuviera. Shichika obedeció con cierta inseguridad.

- Ve a clase. – Dijo con leve cansancio la peliverde mientras se giraba hacia la entrada del edificio. – Te veré en el almuerzo. – Dijo girándose hacia su amigo y continuó hasta perderse entre la gente.

- Bien, vamos al salón. Alégrate, tienes el privilegio de que yo sea tu compañera de clase. – Dijo Togame con arrogancia y mientras caminaba manteniendo su brazo levantado y su dedo señalando comenzó a caminar.

- Pues gracias por prestarme ayuda, realmente no se donde queda el salón de clases. – Mientras decía esto comenzó a seguir a una chica de cabellos celestes que caminaba en dirección contraria a Togame.

- Oye tú, estoy aquí. – Le regaño la peliblanca molesta. El chico volteo a verla y después regresó su vista a la otra chica que lo miró he hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

- ¿No tiene frío sin sus zapatos? – Quiso saber la chica un poco preocupada por el chico y cuando el castaño le dijo que no, la chica volvió a inclinarse cortésmente con una expresión tranquila y se retiro del lugar.

- Disculpa, es solo que como tienen la misma altura y yo no he visto mucha gente. – Dijo Shichika confuso mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Togame le dio un sermón sobre confundir a las personas y luego se encaminaron a clases mientras la chica continuaba reprendiéndolo, al tiempo que el chico decía con un suspiro "que molestia". Una vez frente al salón de clase la chica lo miró.

- Siéntate donde puedas. – Dicho eso fue a algún lugar vació. El chico la imito y fue hasta una banca en el centro del lugar. Al poco tiempo llego el profesor. El hombre tenía el cabello negro con algunas mechas y segmentos de color blanco, así como una mirada cansada, con la cual paso la vista por el aula y luego abrió la boca para hablar...


	2. Primera batalla

Una vez más, los personajes no son míos (son del autor de katana gatari cuyo nombre no puedo recordar en este momento, solo la historia, sin más, continuemos.

- Buen día, soy Uneri Ginkaku, su profesor titular. Por este día solo se presentarán, elegiremos sus sitios y a un representante de clase. Comenzaran de derecha a derecha a izquierda, de atrás hacia adelante. – Fueron las firmes órdenes del docente antes de sentarse en otra posición más cómoda para escucharlos sin dormirse.

Inició una chica de cabello negro. Mientras sus compañeros se presentaban, shichika se estiró en su banca mientras miraba hacia la ventana y murmuraba "es una molestia". Pronto llego su turno, por lo que el chico se levantó cuan largo era, miró al profesor sin mucha expresión y abrió la boca.

-Mi nombre es Yasuri Shichika, mi familia proviene de varias generaciones de cartógrafos y regenta un dojo. – Dicho eso, todos los que lo voltearon a ver lo miraron de forma extraña, pues las cosas en las que su familia destacaba eran muy dispares, el único que permaneció impasible fue el profesor que no se inmutó. Luego del joven le siguió su compañero de atrás y así continuaron las presentaciones. Concluido esto, los lugares fueron asignados por sorteo, en el cual, los alumnos fueron pasando al frente a tomar un papel con un número escrito, el cual también estaba asignado a una banca el mismo orden que el de las presentaciones. Finalmente y con los últimos minutos de clase, se eligió como representante de clase a una chica de apariencia seria y mirada grave llamada Kikiguchi Zen, pues aquellos que la conocían de años anteriores la recomendaron. Las próximas clases pasaron rápido para Shichika y apenas les puso atención, pues ese día todo eran presentaciones y palabras personales de los profesores hacia los alumnos. Cuando sonó el timbre para el almuerzo el joven se levantó y comenzó su marcha hacia la cafetería, pero fue detenido por una voz.

-Espera ahí, debes acompañarme para que conozcas el salón del comité. – Dijo Togame con autoridad hacia el chico.

- Es una molestia, además, nee-chan espera. – Dijo saliendo del salón sin esperar a que Togame continuara. Al poco tiempo, el chico cayó en la cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Repentinamente chocó con alguien pues no puso atención a su camino mientras cavilaba, afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo y atrajo hacia sí a la persona con la que choco evitando que cayera. La persona agraviada era una chica menuda, de cabellos hasta sus hombros y tonalidad del mismo grisácea, así como cejas algo gruesas, quien lo miraba aterrada. Shichika se separó de ella.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención chocar contigo. – Dicho lo anterior continuó su camino, girándose de repente y volviendo a donde estaba la chica. - ¿Sabes donde esta el comedor? – Preguntó y la chica señaló en dirección a un pasillo lateral. – Gracias, quienquiera que seas. – Agradeció el chico mientras se despedía comenzando de nuevo su marcha. Pronto llegó a un lugar repleto de gente, donde pasó la vista en busca de su amiga, a la cual localizó sentada sola en un rincón. Ni bien empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba su amiga, alguien lo jaló. Era Togame, quien con todas sus fuerzas logro hacer retroceder a Shichika unos pasos.

-¿Es Togame? – Preguntó el joven al tanteo.

- Exactamente, ahora sígueme, no hay tiempo para almorzar. – Dijo de manera imperativa. – Si terminas el trabajo rápido, tal vez puedan encontrase más tarde para volver juntos a casa.

- Que molestia. Bien, ¿Qué es eso importante? – Cuestionó mirando a Togame.

- Como sabrás y si acaso no lo sabes, te lo digo, esta zona es muy conflictiva, por esa razón el comité disciplinario de las diferentes escuelas se encarga de mantener el orden y evitar los conflictos ya sean interno o externos.

- Por como lo dices, pareciera que usan la fuerza como medio para lograr que el orden se mantenga. – Opinó el joven simplemente.

- Así es como trabaja el comité. Las escuelas tienen siempre entre sus estudiantes peleadores fuertes, que son los encargados de detener los conflictos parando los ataques enemigos y protegiendo a los estudiantes. – Continúo su explicación la peliblanca. – Ahora camina, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Hmm, creo comprender de algún modo toda esa explicación complicada… No, en realidad no entendí nada. – Dijo el descendiente de los Yasuri comenzando a seguir a Togame.

- ¡Cheriooooooo! – Exclamó la chica golpeando a su alto compañero en el abdomen sin que este se inmutara en lo más mínimo.

- Eso que gritas, ¿es algo así como tu sello personal? – Preguntó sin dejar de caminar y por poco tirando a Togame al desequilibrarla.

- Oh, ¿lo notaste?, Eso es exactamente. – Dijo orgullosa sacando el pecho. El resto del camino ambos permanecieron en silencio. Al llegar al patio de la escuela, Shichika divisó a un joven con visera y cabello negro encrespado, así como un uniforme azul oscuro con botones dorados. Aquel chico tenía agarrada a una chica con el uniforme de Shogunato que parecía angustiada.

- ¿Qué hacemos en medio del patio? – Preguntó el joven alto a su compañera de cabellera blanca, quien lo ignoró.

- ¡Hey, tú! Chico de Maniwa. – Gritó en dirección al chico de cabellos negros.

- Vaya, pero si es la señorita vicepresidenta del comité disciplinario. – Dijo con sorna el chico. - ¿Acaso vienes a pelear, perra de Shogunato?

- Sabes bien que yo no peleo, soy estratega después de todo. Tu oponente esta aquí. – Mientras lo decía señaló al castaño detrás de ella.

- ¿Entonces ya conseguiste un nuevo peón? Bien, veamos que tal es. – El chico empujo lejos a la estudiante que hasta hacia un momento tenía apresada y se posicionó, para luego iniciar con su ataque.

Shichika equivó el primer golpe sin problemas y se dirigió a Togame.

-Al menos avísame que ya empezamos. – Dijo el joven con molestia y tomó posición de combate.

- Mi nombre es Koumori, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – Preguntó por cortesía el estudiante de Maniwa.

- Me llamos Shichika. – Respondió el castaño y bloqueó un golpe de Koumori. Mientras ellos continuaban con su pelea, Togame ayudo a la chica que había sido arrojada lejos, para luego avisar a todos los que estuvieran mirando que volvieran a sus actividades. Mientras tanto, la pelea se inclinaba por Koumori quien usaba un estilo de kempo y tai-chi. Por su parte, Shichika utilizaba un estilo propio de su familia, cuyo nombre se había perdido hacia mucho. Era un estilo que usaba el cuerpo como una hoja bien afilada y conjuntaba estilos muy diferentes.

De un rápido movimiento el castaño paró en seco los movimientos de su contrincante mientras susurraba el nombre de una flor y con otro movimiento de su palma aplicado al pecho del Maniwa, le sacó el aire. Este respondió arrojando una bomba de humo para ganar tiempo, nublando la vista del castaño.

-Shichika ¿Dónde estas? – Preguntó la voz de Togame. El chico dio una fuerte patada a la persona que acababa de hablar.

- Esa voz… ¿Togame? – Preguntó quedamente.

- Maldito, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo? – Preguntó Koumori tirado luego del contundente golpe del castaño.

- Bueno, más que saber que eras tú… no salgo mucho, así que me cuesta trabajo distinguir a las personas, aparte de mi padre y nee-chan. – Fue la sincera respuesta de Yasuri.

- ¡¿Osea que habrías golpeado a esa zorra si se hubiese acercado? – Exclamó sin creerlo.

- Supongo que sí. – Se dijo Shichika. Koumori al fin sucumbió al mareo después del golpe y quedo inconsciente. Desde una ventana el los edificios de los estudiantes Nanami veía todo lo que ocurría y en el momento en que Shichika miro hacia ese lugar, ella ya se había ido.

- Bien hecho Shichika, aunque la cuestión de atacar a todo lo que se mueva debe arreglarse. – Dijo con suficiencia la chica mientras se acercaba. El sonido de un auto deteniendo su marcha los alertó y miraron hacia la puerta, pudiendo ver a un joven con el mismo uniforme de Koumori, quien se llevó a este último sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. El timbre sonó en ese momento, señal de que era hora de volver a clases.

Concluidas las labores, el alumnado se encaminó a la salida del lugar, exceptuando a Shichika, quien permaneció sentado en su sitió cual estatua de mármol. Pasaron las horas y el joven permanecía en su posición tranquilamente aun cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer.

-Oye, Yasuri. – Dijo una voz firme. – Las clases concluyeron hace horas, ¿Qué haces aun aquí? – Preguntó al chico la jefa de grupo.

- Solo estoy esperando a alguien. – Contestó el chico.

- Eso no es excusa, puedes esperar en la puerta de entrada. – Opino sin dejar pie a reclamos.

Shichika se levantó calmadamente y en esa actitud se dirigió a la salida. Al poco tiempo, lo alcanzó Nanami.

-Ya estas aquí, nee-chan.

- Sí, discúlpame por hacerte esperar, cuando desperté en la enfermería ya era tarde. – Mientras decía esto, ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia sus casas, que por cierto, quedaban "cerca" la una de la otra. Mientras caminaban, Nanami miró a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa nee-chan? – Preguntó el chico al notar las miradas de su amiga.

- Solo pensaba… ¿Por qué me esperaste en lugar de irte con la señorita Togame? Además te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames nee-chan, llámame por mi nombre, aunque sea una molestia. – Dijo anticipándose a la palabras más usadas por el chico en un tono suave y molesto.

- Prometí que volvería contigo, después de todo no conozco el camino de vuelta a casa aun… además, no quería que volvieras tu sola a esta hora, mamá siempre dijo que a una señorita se la debe acompañar cuando viaja a altas horas. Es por eso nee… Nanami.

- Eres un buen chico Shichika. – Dijo su amiga mientras se estiraba todo lo que podía para alcanzar la cabeza de su amigo y darle unos golpecitos de recompensa. – Muy buen chico. – luego de esto, tomo la mano de su amigo y lo jalo por las calles mientras este se dejaba guiar. De este modo, pasaron de largo la calle que llevaría al castaño hacia su casa y se dirigieron a la casa de la peli-verde. Al poco tiempo de caminar pudieron escuchar una ambulancia acercándose y poco después, vieron a un camión de bomberos apresurarse por la avenida. Ambos vehículos dieron vuelta en la misma calle. Nanami sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal y antes de darse cuenta, ambos jóvenes corrían en dirección a la calle donde se perdieron la ambulancia y el camión de bomberos.


	3. Motivación y reto

Katanagatari no me pertenece, los personajes son de un bue hombre cuyo nombre no recuerdo, igualmente le agradezco y espero disfruten esto

* * *

Apenas dieron vuelta cuando todo a su alrededor figuraba en un color naranja-rojizo. Un cúmulo de personas veía la escena, mientras otras ayudaban a quienes podían, pues el complejo departamental donde vivía Nanami, en ese momento era consumido desde sus cimientos por lenguas de fuego que no dejaban espacio sin abrazar. Algunos muros ya estaban ennegreciéndose, la temperatura a lo lejos era alta, no pudiendo imaginar los curiosos, que clase de infierno estarían viviendo los bomberos y paramédicos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nanami perdió completamente la compostura y su expresión serena fue sustituida por un franco temor. Ignorando su delicada condición física, la chica corrió hacia el lugar del siniestro mientras gritaba sin cesar "Madre". El fuerte brazo de su amigo la detuvo mientras esta luchaba por soltarse y continuar su alocada carrera.

- Mi madre esta ahí, déjame ir por favor. – Pidió mientras su tono se tornaba más desesperado a cada palabra.

- ¡No!, tu espérame aquí, volveré en un momento. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos decidido. La chica se dejo caer, pues sus piernas ya no la pudieron sostener.

- ¿No dirás que es molesto? – Preguntó mientras algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro por la sensación de impotencia.

- Lo es, pero si es por ti no me importa.

- Regresa a salvo. – Alcanzó a decir mientras su amigo corría en dirección al edificio en llamas. Algunos policías intentaron detenerlo, pero Shichika los evadió y penetró en el edificio. En su interior, el castaño podía sentir como su piel ardía y su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que el contacto con el humo le producía, se introdujo dentro de un baño y para su fortuna, la bañera de ese lugar tenía agua, en la cual se sumergió y salió escurriendo a los pocos segundos. Sin perder más tiempo puso una de sus mangas a nivel de su boca y nariz mientras salía del baño buscando a la madre de Nanami por los pasillos. La encontró tumbada en las escaleras, inconsciente y con algunas quemaduras, sin vacilar fue hacia ella, pero una tabla en llamas cayó frente a él haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Tomando una decisión se hizo hacia atrás y luego, tomando impulso, salto por encima de la tabla y en cuanto se puso de pie, corrió hacia la madre de Nanami. Como pudo la subió en su espalda y busco con la vista las escaleras de emergencia. Estaban a su izquierda. Bajó por ellas tan rápido como sus piernas, su cuerpo dolorido y las condiciones del desastre se lo permitieron y finalmente salió del edificio cargando a la mujer. Una vez llegó a una distancia prudente, los paramédicos se dedicaron a revisar a la mujer, mientras el joven se dejaba caer de rodillas. Luego de descansar un momento, se levantó y corrió hasta su amiga, la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó junto a su madre. En el trayecto, ella notó que la ropa de Shichika estaba quemada y en algunos lugares, también su piel.

- Shichi…. – Comenzó a decir la chica, pero la voz de un paramédico la interrumpió.

- ¿Es usted familiar de ella? – Preguntó al chico.

- Yo soy su hija. – Dijo la joven llamando la atención del hombre.

- Necesita tratamiento en un hospital, acompáñeme. – Le indicó y acto seguido señalo hacia una ambulancia.

- Pero Shichika esta…

- Ve, yo estaré bien Nanami. – Le aseguró el chico mientras le sonreía. La peli-verde obedeció no sin ciertas reservas y entro junto a su madre en la ambulancia. Una vez la vio irse, el joven Yasuri emprendió el camino a su casa, mientras los bomberos combatían las llamas. En su habitación el joven se quedó despierto mirando el techo, recordando la expresión asustada de Nanami y sin saber por qué, prometiéndose que no dejaría que su amiga mostrara esa expresión otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela no se hablaba de nada más que aquel incendio, pero al parecer, no sabían que había sido en casa de Nanami. Por su parte, la chica se encontraba en la escuela con expresión neutra, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ese día las horas de clase pasaron lentamente al parecer del castaño. Apenas cayó la tarde y las clases concluyeron, el chico corrió por el campus buscando a su amiga. La encontró sentada en el jardín, bajo un frondoso árbol mirando al vacío.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el chico saliendo de tras del árbol un rato después de que la vio.

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Contestó con otra pregunta la joven de cabellos verdes.

- Volvamos a casa entonces. – Dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella tomo la mano de su amigo y juntos emprendieron el camino. Durante gran parte del trayecto no hablaron, sin embargo, Shichika rompió finalmente el incomodo silencio.

- Realmente eres fuerte. _ Le dijo con admiración. – Poder soportar todo esto y aceptarlo, realmente eres admirable.

- ¿Crees eso de verdad…? – Preguntó la chica insegura, mirando a su amigo. La expresión de él corroboraba sus palabras. – No es así… yo… yo… yo no soy fuerte para nada. Al decir esto se arrojó a abrazar a su amigo mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente. – Simplemente intento que no me afecte, pero, ya no puedo Shichika… mi madre esta en el hospital y yo perdí mi casa… ahora mismo no tengo a donde ir y me cuesta pensar en lo que voy a hacer desde ahora… *cof**cof**cof*…

- No tomaste tu medicamento, ¿Verdad? – Cuestionó el joven preocupado.

- Con todo lo que ha pasado… *cof**cof*… apenas tuve tiempo de… *cof**cof* alistarme para la… *cof**cof* escuela… solo… déjame descansar un momento.

El chico cargo de improviso a su amiga en brazos y la llevo ha su casa aun a pesar de las protestas de ella. Al poco rato ambos estaban en una a habitación para invitados de la casa Yasuri.

-Aquí podrás descansar tranquilamente. – Dijo el chico cuando su amiga estuvo recostada en un futón.

- Shichi…

- He pensado que… este lugar es algo solitario conmigo nada más, por lo que creo que no habría problema en que te quedaras aquí mientras decides que hacer.

- No se si deba… después de todo, no soy familiar tuyo. – Dijo la joven intentando no molestar.

- Si es por vivir gratis, no lo harías. Puedes quedarte siempre y cuando me ayudes a hacer los quehaceres de la casa y las comidas diarias.

Nanami guardo silencio por un momento, analizando la cara de su amigo, mientras consideraba sus palabras. Pasados unos segundos, la risa le ganó y ella la dejó fluir.

-Esta bien Shichika, aceptaré tu propuesta, pero si intentas hacerme algo te castigare. – Dijo en tono de broma.

- ¿Que podría intentar hacerte? – Preguntó Shichika desconcertado mirando a su amiga. Nanami lo miro tiernamente.

- Muchas gracias, Shichika… por todo. – Dicho esto, el sueño la venció y su amigo la dejó dormir. A la mañana siguiente los dos amigos caminaban a la escuela como todos los días, como si el asunto del incendio y la estancia de la chica en casa de su amigo no hubiesen sucedido nunca. Mientras marchaban hablaban de cosas triviales y otros temas.

- Entonces te uniste al comité disciplinario. – Afirmó la peli-verde. – Tal vez me una uno de estos días.

- Si eso quieres es tu decisión, solo no te sobre esfuerces, has las cosas a tu paso. – Respondió el castaño sonriendo.

- Usando mis palabras contra mí ¿eh? Shichika. – Expresó la joven con falsa molestia. El chico acompañó a su amiga hasta su salón y luego se dirigió al suyo. Al poco tiempo de caminar se detuvo, pues para el todos los pasillos se veían iguales y no sabía donde estaba exactamente. Mientras pensaba que hacer para ubicarse, una persona chocó contra él y este evitó que quien contra él se estrelló cayera al suelo. Resultó ser una chica menuda de cabellos grisáceos hasta sus hombros, ojos del mismo tono y mirada triste, misma que al encontrarse con la del joven heredero Yasuri pareció asustarse.

-Disculpa por el golpe, es solo que estoy perdido y en mi confusión me moví sin cuidado. – Se disculpó el chico. - ¿No sabrás de casualidad donde encuentro el salón 2-D? – Preguntó llevándose una mano a la nuca. La jovencita señalo en dirección a un pasillo frente a ellos. – Gracias, quien quiera que seas. – Dijo emprendiendo la marcha y mirándola una última vez. Mientras tanto, Togame se impacientaba por el retraso del castaño. Cuando lo vio llegar se dispuso a reprenderlo.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras. Tengo un asunto que tratar contigo y… - Comenzó a decir la chica más que dispuesta a regañar a su compañero.

- Es suficiente, la clase esta por empezar. – Dijo la voz de Ginkaku tras el chico y todos los estudiantes fuero a sus posiciones respectivas. El profesor pasó lista e inició con la clase. Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras se daba la clase y los alumnos apuntaban concentrados los puntos que les parecían importantes. Así pasaron las horas y cuando el timbre del receso sonó, los alumnos dieron gracias a su dios o lo que sea en que creyeran y salieron a buscar sus sagrados alimentos. Shichika se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a partir.

-Párate ahí. – Ordenó Togame cuando lo vio levantarse. – Tengo un asunto que tratar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el chico sin interés en el tema.

- Ejem… – Dijo pues el tono del castaño la descuadro un poco. – Seguramente ya has oído de un incendio en la zona oeste. – Shichika bufo con molestia la oír esas palabras. – Bien, pues los delincuentes que hicieron esto nos declararon la guerra, pues esos edificios estaban en la zona dominada por la escuela Shogunato. Por la mañana llego el reto formal dando una dirección y una hora. Vamos a ir.

- Simplemente podrían esperar a que vinieran aquí. – Dijo el chico ya con fastidio, pues Nanami lo esperaba.

- ¡Cheriooooooo! Eso es imposible. Esos desvergonzados se llevaron a una de nuestras estudiantes como seguro de que no nos negaríamos. – Explicó la peliblanca intentando recuperar la atención de su compañero.

- Nee-chan espera por mí en el comedor. – Expresó Shichika sin intenciones de seguir escuchando.

- Esto es más importante. Escúchame bien, iremos a ver a tu amiga y la pondremos al tanto de los planes, luego nos iremos, ¿estarás bien con eso? – Preguntó la chica esperando que el castaño pusiera menos resistencia.

- Es una molestia, pero que remedio, lo haré. – Dijo finalmente Shichika. En tanto caminaban, el joven se fue tranquilizando y pudo pensar un poco las cosas. – El incendio, ¿exactamente donde fue?

- Hmm, en la zona residencial 3, frente a la calle Kumono… si no mal recuerdo era un complejo habitacional donde vivía una estudiante de aquí, aunque no se quien sería. – El castaño guardo silencio y no volvió a hablar en todo el trayecto. Al poco rato llegaron al comedor y se sentaron a comer con Nanami. Togame entonces comenzó a relatarle lo mismo que a su compañero y explicó el plan a la peli-verde.

- Entiendo. Está bien, puedes usarlo en esta batalla. Este chico es una espada afilada, pero no usada, seguro te será de ayuda en tu propósito. – Aprobó la chica con suave voz mientras miraba a su amigo. – Eso sí, no llegues tarde a casa Shichika.

- No lo haré. – Aseguró el joven mirando a su amiga de vuelta. Los tres continuaron con su almuerzo y la campana sonó luego de un tiempo de que ellos terminaran de comer. La joven de cabellos verdes volvió a su salón, mientras Togame y el chico Yasuri se encaminaban a la salida, lugar donde un auto los esperaba.


End file.
